


Ligaments

by M801



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M801/pseuds/M801
Summary: Holster (NHL player) messed up his knee and start therapy with Ransom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> It has been months since he starts (and no longer needs therapy) but he keeps making appointments. Is pretty obvious because these therapies no longer make sense. As you see, while Holster was using an elastic, Ransom start stretching his leg making the elastic useless; But neither of them has notice.
> 
> (Sorry for the weird english)


End file.
